


They played the monster mash, it was a graveyard smash

by blossomisley (viudanegra)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Jughead The Hunger, Vampires, Vampironica - Freeform, Werewolves, vampire/werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viudanegra/pseuds/blossomisley
Summary: All Hallows' Eve.October 31.Halloween.A night filled with mischief, tricks and treats.And sometimes, even with supernatural forces that could change people's lives forever.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper (implied), Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz (Mentioned), Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	They played the monster mash, it was a graveyard smash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



All Hallows' Eve.

October 31.

_Halloween._

A night filled with mischief, tricks and treats.

And sometimes, even with supernatural forces that could change people's lives forever.

"Babe, have you seen my fangs? I could've sworn I left them on the coffee table earlier but they're not there," Veronica Lodge asked her boyfriend as she entered the master bedroom of their New York City apartment, where he was putting on the finishing touches of his werewolf costume before they left for the Topaz family's annual Halloween party.

"They're next to your sink. You took them off to brush your teeth, remember?" Jughead Jones replied as he put on the old Riverdale High letterman jacket that Archie Andrews had lent him and sent from DC the week before to complete his costume.

While checking for the last time that the fake facial hair he was wearing looked real enough, he saw his girlfriend's reflection in the mirror as she made her way to the en suite bathroom.

"There they are," He heard Veronica say with a sigh of relief from the other room before she showed up at their bathroom's doorway with the fangs already on. "Are you ready to go? I don't want Cheryl to be passive aggressive all night just because we were late."

Jughead rolled his eyes at the mention of their dear friend. "Cheryl and Toni are going to be too distracted taking pictures of their kid wearing his first Halloween costume to pay attention to us. Trust me."

"You know I trust you, _Torombolo_ , but I'm not risking it," she assured him with a soft smile before cupping his cheek and bringing his face down to peck his lips. "So, get that cute butt moving. I'm calling us a cab."

He could never say _no_ to her.

***

Topaz Manor, the picturesque name Cheryl and Toni had given to their home, was outside of the city for obvious reasons, mainly the fact that the couple had decided to build a home in a place where their son could grow and they could eventually expand their family, something the apartments in the city couldn't provide.

Veronica loved the house and the estate surrounding it, but she hated how long it took to get there. Their cab driver had been driving for half an hour and they still had another hour to go thanks to New York City's traffic, and she was getting very hungry; her mouth and throat felt like she hadn't drunk anything in days, and she could have sworn she could hear the driver's blood rushing through his veins, her mouth watering at the idea of drinking the red sticky substance.

Someone yelling her name, Jughead, brought her back from the trance she had gotten lost into, and when she finally opened her eyes she realized that the cab had gone off the road and hit a tree, but more importantly, Veronica's teeth were sunk in the driver's neck, warm blood rushing into her mouth as she fed from him.

"Veronica, let go! You're killing him!" Jughead shouted at her, and it took all of her willpower to finally detach her mouth from the man's neck, blood covering her lips and chin.

"What happened?" Veronica asked, using the back of her hand to get rid of the excess of blood on her face, but not being strong enough to stop herself from licking it clean, a moan leaving her lips as she tasted the warm liquid again.

"You killed our driver!" He replied in a voice filled with horror and fear.

A faint noise reached her ears and she turned her head to the side a little, trying to figure out what it was. "He's still alive," she said with determination. "I can hear his blood pumping through his veins; his slow and erratic heartbeat."

Jughead swallowed at her words, the sound grabbing Veronica's attention, and that's when she noticed the change.

"Babe, your eyes!" she pointed out in amazement.

He looked at her with confusion attached to his face. "What do you mean?"

When he spoke, he revealed his teeth to Veronica, and she noticed how different they were as well.

"And your teeth! Jug, your eyes are yellowish and your teeth look like… I don't know how to explain it. They don't look human."

Jughead moved to the passenger seat at what could only be described as superhuman speed, bringing the visor down to look into the little mirror attached to it and inspecting his appearance. The blue from his eyes had disappeared, replaced by black, and the white was no more, a yellowish color taking its place. When he inspected his teeth, he noticed how they resembled those of a wild animal, and his ears, which had been covered by his beanie until now, were pointy at the top; but what scared him the most was that he couldn't see his girlfriend's reflection in the mirror.

"Ronnie, could you come closer to the mirror?" he asked as calmly as he could, and when he felt the girl's presence over his shoulder, he turned to look at her, noticing the pale skin and the fangs that made themselves present when she started talking.

"Jug, where's my reflection?" she asked, scared.

"I have no idea on how to explain this, but I think we turned into our costumes," he started. "Which means that you're a vampire and that's why we can't see your reflection and you attacked our driver's jugular. It also explains why this fake facial hair seems to be permanently attached to my face," he tugged from the fake hair and, as he suspected, it was real now. Needing more evidence, he took his jacket off and heard Veronica gasp as both noticed all the hair covering his arms and the back of his hands.

"This is insane! How is this even possible?" Veronica asked in disbelief.

"Where did you get the costumes?" Jughead asked as he made his way to the backseat once again, wanting to put some distance between him and the unconscious man on the driver seat.

"On that Spellman Antiques Store at the end of the street. I stopped by the other day and asked them if they had some fun vintage costumes and this is what that blonde girl at the front desk came back with," was the Latina's answer.

"Veronica, what are you talking about? Which store? That local has been up for rent for over a year now," came Jughead's confused and scared reply. "We have to go back to the city. Our friends can't see us like this. We could hurt them unintentionally."

"Agreed. But how are we getting there? The car isn't working anymore," Veronica pointed out, looking at the crashed front of the car.

"We're getting a new ride," he simply replied before leaving the vehicle in a rush, and it took her a bit to realize that a car was approaching them, the sound of the engine reaching their ears even if it was still a few miles away.

As the car got closer, they saw how it slowed down considerably, probably noticing the vehicle crashed against a tree, and Jughead took the opportunity to jump over the hood of it, scaring the people inside it half to death.

"Out!" Jughead shouted, and the teenage boys were quick to follow his orders, too scared to deny his request. "Call 911. We're taking your car," he said before jumping into the driver seat, the engine still running; Veronica followed him in a flash with her own superhuman speed and took the passenger seat.

They left the scene without another word, speeding to make it back home as fast as they could, the only sound in the car that of Veronica's phone vibrating whenever she received a text from Cheryl as she explained to the redhead why they couldn't make it to the party, some excuse about Jughead not feeling so well that she seemed to buy easily, and before they knew it they were parking outside of what Veronica swore was the store.

"See? There's nothing here," Jughead said as he left the vehicle.

"I swear it was here," Veronica said with desperation in her voice.

"I believe you, but that just makes this whole situation eerier," he sighed. "I don't know what we should do. I don't know how to reverse this," he said in defeat.

They stayed quiet for what felt like an eternity but were mere seconds.

"What if we don't? she wondered, biting her bottom lip in thought. "What if we just have fun tonight and worry until tomorrow? People think that these are costumes, so we can blend it."

"I don't know…" he didn't look too convinced, the worry in his features clear as day even under all the new added hair covering his face.

"Please? What's a little mischief once in a while?" she asked him with her best puppy dog eyes in place, her cold hands caressing his face, and when their lips met in a sweet but hungry kiss, fangs clashing against canines but also oddly fitting perfectly against each other, he knew he was a goner.

"The things I do for you," Jughead replied, sounding equal parts annoyed and deeply in love.

"I love you, too."

He could never say _no_ to her.

***

By morning, they were back to their old selves, slowly transitioning back to their human forms while they slept.

They still had no explanation as to how they even turned into monsters in the first place, but they had definitely had a night to remember; a night filled with mischief, tricks, and definitely some treats, their trashed bedroom a testament of the last one.

And if they put on the costumes the following year expecting the same results, well, no one could blame them for wanting to experience Halloween at its fullest.


End file.
